Shipped Into Love
by CouturePrincess
Summary: Ricki Orton the younger sister of Randy Orton is a spoiled brat.But her parents are determined to change her when they send her off to become a wrestler in wwe.But when Ricki finds herself surrounded by hot men she decides to make this trip worth while.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay before I start just because Ricki is a boy name does not mean she's a boy****.This will most likely be my third story on fanfiction. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Ricki's first name**

Ricki Orton sat on her purple comforter in her all purple room in her St. Louis,Missouri two-story house flipping through a Vogue magazine.

She heard the door open and looked over to see her parents Bob Orton and Romona Orton walking in.

"Ricki, baby we need to talk" her mother said and took a seat on one of the purple chairs in Ricki's room.Her father sat on the other on the right side of her bed.

Ricki closed the magazine. "About what" she asked in that air head voice he father hated and that made her mother smile.

Romona gave her husband that 'I can't do it ' look, which made Ricki know this wasn't going to be good.

"Ricki we noticed lately that your spending more money than usal.your coming home hours pass your curfew and your drinking like crazy and myself and your mother can't have that". He looked over to Romona who had turned away and now sniffling."So we decided you should go stay with your brother for a while".

Ricki felt like her insides were turning to ice.Her parents were sending her to live with her brother.Her brother Randy.Her brother who was always traveling the road an a...

"_Oh no_",she thought.This couldn't be happening.She had done this before and it had almost ruined her life.

"You guys are shipping me off to be a proffesional wrestler?", she asked.

Why were they doing this to her.Theyr'e the ones that had gotten her in the habit of that.She had grown up watching her mother internet shopping and her Dad and his wrestling buddies giving her and her brother whole cans of beer and now they suddenly hated the way she was.

Ricki had once trained to be a wrestler with her father and brother. She had loved and excelled in it, passing bumps and warm ups in just two weeks.

She was now having a flashback of that horrible.Her and her mother had went shopping and gotten mani-peddi's.Later that night Ricki and Randy were practiong slams and this fat German lady slammed Ricki on her head and broke her french tipped nail.

She woke up two minutes later and saw her nail and stormed out of the basement to complain to her mother forcing her to take her out to get her nail redone.

Romona turned to Ricki and took her daughter's hand in her own."Just for a little while"Romona said trying desperately to calm her daughter.

Ricki jerked her hand away as tears started to fall from her eyes."This is bullshit, Mom and you know it", she said getting off of her bed."Dad don't do this", she screamed at her father.

Bob did nothing but stand."You're leaving tomorrow.Pack your bags".he said and left Ricki's room.

"Mommy please", she said weakly."I don't wanna go".She was now sniffling from the tears running down her face.

Romona lifted herself off of the chair, walked over to her daughter and hugged her daughter."I'm sorry, but when your father saw the credit card bill he figured he had to straighten you out".

"But,Mom I'll be good I promise.I'll stop shopping ,I'll work.I'll".Ricki sunk to the floor as her mother held her.She would do anything to stay home.Away from that horrible job and her horrible brother.

She felt empty inside.Her parents had totally given up on her and shipped her off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:I know it has been a long time since I updated this,but I'm in a updating mood today and want to get a new chapter up.I want to thank everyone for the reviews and adds.I hope to get more chapters up the way I didn't have room for this in the summary,but the pairing is TedDibeasexRickiOrton .**

**I own no one,but Ricki Orton.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

It was done,the arragment had been made,and now Ricki was being shipped off to the WWE.

After she had gone out of schock Ricki's made,Manee had helped her load her many designer clothes,shoes,and accesories into her Louis Vuiton louge had bought her a plane ticket to Orlando,Flordia where Ricki's first Raw taping would poor Romona had done everything in her power to keep Ricki happy.

She had called over an Italian chef to make Ricki a three course Bob had stormed into the room saying Ricki had to eat healthy,because an Orton couldn't look fat on TV.

After her father's hurtful words Ricki had stormed into her room and father had always been more hurtful and cruel with his punishment toward Ricki,and she knew why.

She was a girl.

The Orton Legacy had been full of men and Bob secretly hated the idea of a girl being involved.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That night when Ricki lie on her back in her bedroom,with the sounds of Paramore spill into her ears through her I-pod,she heard her bedroom door looked at the door and saw her mother,clad in pajamas and a tank.

"Hi honey",Ricki heard her mother say as she pulled out her took a seat on the edge of Ricki's bed and patted her leg.

"What's up,Mom",Ricki said lightly.

"I just wanted to sat bye,since you'll be leaving".

"Why?I'm not leaving until did Dad make my flight earlier?".

"No,no",Romona said in a hurried voice "it's just I don't think I'll be able to do it tomorrow",she said and began to cry."Why is he doing this Ricki?",she asked."What did you much money did you spend".Suddenly her voice and faced turned very mean.

Ricki scrunched her face at her was she doing this to her."I can't believe your taking Daddy's 's sending me away for no reason,and your taking his probably were with him on this the whole time,but your just letting Daddy take all the blame".

"Ricki,no I-".

"Don't",Ricki interruppted her."Just leave me alone".She got out of the bed and went into the restroom and began to turned on the wouldn't let her hear her cry noone,but her pomerian,Princess,her boyfriend Davis,and bestfriend Maddy were allowed to hear her cry.

"Ricki,come out of the restroom",she heard her mother say from the other side of the door.

"Go away,I hate you",she screamed back at her.

She heard her gasp and start to cry and leave the room.


End file.
